We Will Be Alone, Together
by abrocks1234
Summary: Yeah, long title. The Keepers are lost. They find themselves in different places in the world, away from Florida! Now they have to get back. There are no OTs, but will the power of the ruthless Mother Nature get in their way? Rated T for swears. Mild romance. Except the first chapter is chock full of love-y dove-y ness, I guess. Cool.
1. Chock Full o' Cheesy

**Yes. I am making another one.**

**Y'all jealous? **

**No...**

**So basically, the Keepers are going to be everwhere.**

**Antartica, Island of monsters, some type of pirate ship, New York, underground, and anywhere else my mind wants them too.**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

**Finn POV**

"How...did we get...here?" Charlene whispered, shivering. I rubbed my arms and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I have...no idea."

"Yo, I don't care HOW! We just need to get OUT!" Maybeck said.

"Antartica," Philby stated.

"WHAT?!" Charlene yelled.

"Antartica. We crossed over into Antartica," Philby explained. We were supposed to cross over tonight. But Antartica is no where _close _to Disney World.

"How d-do we c-c-cross b-back? We d-don't have the F-Fob," Willa stuttered.

"W-W-Why a-aren't w-w-we f-frozen y-yet is the m-more i-i-important q-question," Jess said.

"As our DHIs, the c-cold doesn't g-g-get to us as e-easily," Philby explained.

"S-So why am I c-c-cold?" Maybeck asked.

"Not as _e-easily _cold! D-doesn't m-mean we won't b-be c-c-cold!" Philby said.

"W-Well, guys...h-how are we g-gunna get out of h-here?" Char asked. All eyes turned to me. I groaned. Downside of being the leader? Everyone expects you to have a plan.

"G-Guys, lets not p-pressure Finn!" Amanda said. I smiled at her gratefully.

"W-We need to g-get out of h-here," Phil whispered.

"N-NO SHIT, S-SHERLOCK!" Maybeck's usually sarcastic demeanor seemed weakened by the cold.

"P-Penguin!" Willa said, pointing. Everyone followed the direction of her finger. She was right. A lone black and white flightless bird waddled along the icy land.

"I-It can l-lead us to w-w-water," Philby said.

"A-And thats...i-important?" Maybeck asked. Philby nodded.

"W-We can f-find a s-ship or s-s-something!"

"W-WHAT IDIOT W-WOULD BE S-SAILING A S-SHIP AROUND THIS F-FROZEN H-HELL L-L-LAND?!" Maybeck screamed.

"A-A-Artic R-Researchers," Willa said calmly, so she doesn't scare the penguin.

"I-I say w-we go f-for it," Amanda muttered. We all nodded with agreement, even Maybeck. We all stood up to follow the penguin.

Amanda rubbed her arms, finding it very difficult to stand. I wrapped my arm around her back to help her stand. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder for support.

We slowly followed the waddling penguin with a fish dangling lifelessly out of its beak. We stayed far behind so we don't scare it.

"L-Look!" Charlene pointed to the sky. Colors of lights shined through the dark night.

"It's b-beatiful!" Willa exclaimed.

"A-Aurora Borealis. More k-known as the N-Northern Lights," Philby said. (**Google it! It's really cool!)**

"Shit..."Maybeck muttered, eyes wide.

Amanda sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "Aren't they so pretty?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They t-truly are." I looked down and Amanda's eyes met up with mine. Her eyes shone, the reflection of the Northern Lights twinkling in her eyes.

I broke eye contact, looking back up at the Antartic night sky.

* * *

**Philby POV**

"I-If w-we are h-here for a l-long time, a-at least w-we have the N-Northern L-Lights for c-c-company," Willa whispered. I felt her fingers brush against mine, and I looked down. I took her hand in mine, and she squeezed it.

"W-We will b-be fine," I said. She nodded.

"W-We can't l-lose the penguin," she muttered. I pointed to the sleeping flightless bird, far away from us.

"I'm w-watching it."

"G-Good. P-Philby?"

"Yes?"

"W-We will b-be okay."

"Yes W-Willa. We w-will."

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Isn't it a-amazing?" Charlene asked me. I looked down at her. Her hands were clasped together, her smile the biggest it's ever been.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, looking back up. "I-It just s-sucks that it h-has to b-b-be so c-cold!"

"Aww, l-look!" Charlene pointed. In front of us, Amanda and Finn were hugging, and PHilby and Willa were holding hands, whispering to each other.

"B-Both the d-d-dorks finally m-make a m-move, and it's in A-Antartica," I shook my head, laughing.

"I t-think it's c-cute! H-Having a m-moment, under the b-beatiful Northern L-Lights!" she sighed happily.

"Y-You are s-such a r-r-romantic," I said.

"Y-You say t-that like it's a b-bad thing!" she laughed, punching me on the shoulder. She shivered. "S-So c-cold..."

I slipped off my sweater and laid in on her shoulders gently. She looked up at me. "N-No! Y-You need i-it!"

"I'll live," I smiled, trying not to shiver and stutter to show her that I'm fine. Her eyes lit up.

"T-Thank you."

I completely forgot about the cold.

* * *

**Some romance in the first chapter.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? There's a TON of romance! **

**There will become less and less as time goes on, but I thought it was a cute beginning.**

**It will also get more action packed.**

***SPOILER!* Polar bears...snow storms...**

***Spoiler done***

**Yeah. I didn't even realize it was all boys POVS! HA!**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Kay. Well, peace out, I guess.**

**BOOM!**


	2. Shmerf?

**Philby POV**

"P-P-Philby?" Willa asked quietly.

"H-Hmm?"

"I-I-I'm t-tired." I noticed her blinking quickly.

I sat down, ignoring the snow and patted the spot next to me. She settled down and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I rubbed her hands between my palms, feeling the bravest I ever been in our relationship. I heard her breathing slow down, and Willa fell asleep.

I looked up back at the lights filling up the sky.

Willa moaned a little in her sleep and wiggled a little closer to me, shivering. _She's so cute when she sleeps!_

Her head slipped and fell into my lap. I started to stroking her hair, twirling and sliding it through my fingers.

"You g-guys are so c-cute together," Jess whispered, sitting next to us. I shook my head.

"She doesn't l-like me," I said.

"Are you k-kidding? S-She is nuts f-for you!" Jess laughed.

"Me? A n-nerd like m-me? Your c-crazy."

I looked around at the Keepers. Maybeck fell asleep, holding Charlene close to him, using his sweater as a blanket. Oh...well, _ interesting. _

Amanda and Finn were whispering to each other, snuggling close to preserve body heat.

"We w-will get back, P-Phil," Jess whispered, noticing me looking at my friends. I sighed.

"I'm just w-worried."

"We're s-strong. We have b-been through t-tons together. W-We will get t-through this. T-Together," Jess said. She closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder, falling asleep. Now I had to sleeping girls on me. I smiled.

If I were to be stuck out here with anybody, I'm glad it's with these guys.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

As my eyes opened, I was hit by instant cold. I shivered.

Maybeck's face was inches away from mine, and I quickly scooted back. Half of his face was red, probably because he was sleeping on the ice. I touched my cheek, knowing I probably looked the same.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha-? Oh, hi Charlie," he closed his eyes again.

"Wait, CHARLIE?!" he yelled, jerking up. I heard laughter behind us. Willa, Philby, and Jess were laughing their heads off. I glared at them.

"Not f-funny!" I said.

Maybeck inched away from me. I grabbed his jacket and held it out to him, but he waved his hand as if to say _keep it_. I slung it over my shoulders, smiling gratefully at him. The sweater was soaked through and pretty much useless, but the gesture was sweet. I stood up and walked over to Willa.

"H-Hey, b-bud. How a-are you f-feelin'?" I asked.

"F-Fine. W-Why are y-you asking?"

"I k-know you d-don't like t-the cold..."

"I-I'm n-not a w-weakling, C-Charlie!" she said.

"I-I never s-said that, W-Wills."

"B-But you w-w-were thinking i-it."

"N-No, I w-wasn't!"

"YEAH! Y-You were!"

"W-Willa, you a-are a s-strong g-g-girl!"

"T-Then you d-don't n-need to a-ask!"

"F-Fine! Excuse m-me for c-caring about my b-best friend!" I stomped off, the snow crunching beneath my soaking wet sneakers. I heard Willa _hur-umph _and stomp away.

"G-Guys..." Jess said.

I cross my arms, ignoring her.

"I-I'm sure the c-c-cold is j-just getting to t-them, Jess," I heard Amanda whisper.

"I H-HEARD THAT!" I hissed. Amanda jumped, surprised.

"G-Guys, let's not s-s-start f-fighting," Philby said. I sighed, and nodded. Now is not the time for arguing.

"Y-Yo. You g-guys might w-wanna check t-this out!" Maybeck pointed. A white lump started walking over to us. Wait...that's not a white lump! That's a-

"P-P-POLAR BEAR!" Willa screamed, starting to run. The polar bear growled and bounted after us. We screamed and started running.

"S-STAY AWAY!" Maybeck yelled, tossing a snowball right between the eyes.

"D-Don't provoke i-it!" Philby scolded, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

Too late.

Maybeck alread provoked it. The polar bear snapped his jaws down on Maybeck's leg, yanking him out of Philby's grasp. Maybeck let out a blood-curdling scream as the snow around him turn red. There was an awful snapping noise.

"MAYBECK!" Philby screamed. I looked around. _What do I do, whatdoIdo?!_

I picked up some snow and chucked it at the bear. It dropped Maybeck with a sickening thud and turned its head towards me. It slowly walked over. I took a couple steps back, putting my hands out. "N-Nice bear..."

"No s-sudden m-m-movements!" Philby whispered. The polar bears lips drew back into a snarl, and I gasped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Philby wrap his arm around Maybeck's chest and help him up. His leg twisted at an awkward angle. The polar bear's head snapped back towards the boys, and they froze, eyes wide. I slowly walked back to the others while the polar bear's attention was on me.

"W-What do w-we do?" Willa whispered, a little loudly. She directed the bear's attention to us.

"W-We r-run?" I suggested.

"N-No! R-Running will m-make the b-bear c-chase after y-you! You can't o-outrun a b-bear!" Philby said. Maybeck fell unconsious in his arms, probably from the lost of blood.

"W-Well then w-what do y-you s-s-suggest?" I hissed.

"I-I...don't k-know," Philby looked down, blushing. Woah. Philby doesn't _know _something? We all gaped at him, jaws on the ground.

I shook my head to clear off my expression, deciding not to call him out on it.

The polar bear growled and took a step closer.

* * *

**As you can see, Maybeck got hurt. Don't think all the attention will be placed on him, though. Plenty of bad things will happen to different people, everyone will get a chance at...pain, I guess.**

**Well, how do you like? It's a little short, but I had no idea where to go from there.**

**Kay...uh...review! Pleases?**

**Ohhhh, plural!**

**BOOM!**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Maybeck's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. "MORNIN', SLEEPIN' BEAUTY!" Philby screamed, and I jumped.

"WOAH! DUDE! WHAT?!" I yelled, hit by a wind of coldness. I shivered. "Where the heck are we?!"

As I looked around the icy land, memories flooded back into my mind. Antarctica. Penguins. Ice. Polar bear.

Oh crap.

Polar bear.

"What the hell happened with the polar bear?" I asked.

"Well, it managed to break you leg, but only because you lost all clear when it charged. We got into all clear, and eventually the polar bear gave up and went away," Willa shrugged.

That's when I realized I was shirtless.

"WOAH!" I wrapped my arms around myself. "COLD! Where's my shirt?!"

"Your leg," Finn said simply. I looked down and saw my shirt around my leg.

"ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS?! How am I NOT DEAD YET?!"

"Have you forgotten? We're DHIs! We won't freeze to death out here!" Philby said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Where's the penguin?"

"Penguin? CUH-RAP! WE LOST THE PENGUIN!" Willa screamed. We all looked at her funny. Willa said crap?

She shrugged. "The cold is getting to me."

We all nodded, understanding. I stood up, but my leg slipped and I crumpled to the ground. "OOF!"

"Don't stand up, IDIOT!" Charlene yelled. "Your leg is broken!"

"Guys, what's _that_?" Jess asked, pointing out in the distance. I squinted, but didn't see anything.

But Philby obviously did.

"OMIGOSH! We need to get out, NOW!" he yelled.

"What, what is it?!" I asked. I looked back to where Jess pointed and gasped. A wall of white barreled towards us.

"What is that?!" Amanda asked.

"Blizzard! They can be deadly in Antarctica!" Willa explained

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S BOUNCE!" I yelled.

* * *

**Yes, it's short.**

**Like...really short.**

**Super short.**

**Scary short.**

**Sadly short.**

**Kay, I'm done.**

**Anywho: I am suffering through Writers Block, so it is short. So don't complain. Just eat a salamander and jump out the window.**

**BOOM!**


	4. Disclaimuhz

**Scientific Disclaimuh:**

**Hey y'all.**

**I just wanna put this out there that not everything may be scientifically...whats the word...accurate.**

**I wanted to warn y'all.**

**I don't know everything in the world. So sorry bout dat.**

**Let's just...pretend, kay? Thanks.**

**Normal Disclaimuh:**

**No, I dun own Kingdom Keepers. If I would, Whilby would SO be a couple right now.**

**And it would be Chernabog+Maleficent, NOT Maleficent+Jafar.**

**Though possibly Jafar could have a small crush on Maleficent...but Cherny and Mali are dating...**

**Oooohhhh, new story idea!**


	5. Soup Opera Boyz

**One review really caught my eye.**

From: Critic (Guest)

- Critic:Like I said to that girl who wrote the 6th keeper thing worst peace of writing ever its stupid

**Dear Critic,**

**First of all, it's PIECE. If you are to insult me, do it correctly.**

**Second, don't insult Savanna. She is nice and a good writer with good ideas for plots.**

**Third, I understand that I am not the best writer, but I enjoy doing it. So I will continue.**

**Love, **

**Abby.**

* * *

**Willa POV**

"Everyone, let's go!" Philby said, helping Maybeck stand up. I took Jess's hand and started to run. Wind pushed me from the back and I face-planted into the snow.

"GAH! UGH!" I sat up, spitting snow and wiping ice off my face.

"Are you okay, Wills?" Philby asked, looking at me worriedly. My heart leaped. _Wills._

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to stand up, but another gust of wind pushed me down. Maybeck's leg twisted and he fell, sending Philby toppling with him. Amanda was helping Jess up and Charlene and Finn were running to Maybeck.

I stood up and took a step, not realizing how deep the snow was. My foot sunk down, the snow going up to my knee.

"Woah!" I yanked my foot out and fell onto my back. Philby grabbed my hand and helped me up. I wobbled and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my balance, not really realizing what I was doing. My eyes met his and we stood there, blushing and staring. He leaned in a little bit, and my stomach churned. I moved onto my tippy-toes and craned my neck, ready let my lips meet his.

"Guys? Hello, STORM! NO TIME FOR MAKING OUT!" Maybeck yelled.

"GAH!" Philby and I parted, toppling to the ground.

"Maybeck!" Charlene scolded, hitting him on the bare chest.

"Hey, it's the truth!" he shrugged.

"You ruined the moment!" she hissed, and they started arguing. As usual. I blushed and turned away from Philby.

"GUYS!" Jess pointed. I turned, but was hit by a wave of cold. That's when I realized...I couldn't see anyone.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" I yelled. No answer. Of course, it could just be the loud wind over their voices.

"GUYS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled, trying to get my voice over the wind.

A tiny voice answered. "Willa?"

"MAYBECK?!"

"Can you speak up, you are really quiet."

"I'M SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! YOU ARE BEING THE QUIET ONE!"

"Are you kidding? My throat already hurts!"

"MAYBECK, KEEP TALKING!" another voice came in, closer to me.

"PHIL, IS THAT YOU?!" I asked. I felt something grab my shoulder, and I screamed.

"Relax, it's just me," he whispered, his lips inches away from my ear. Chills went down my spine, and I'm sure its not from the storm.

"Oh. Hi, Philby."

"Hey. HEY MAYBECK! KEEP TALKING!" he yelled.

"What should I say?!" his tiny voice asked.

"ANYTHING! JUST KEEP TALKING!"

"Anything? Shit, SWEET! Uh...let's see... Philby, if we ever get out of this, you are going to buy me a new shirt, kay? This one's all bloody. And I am so fucking cold. My leg hurts like hell, I can't even stand up! How are we ever going to get out of here? Did you know 1+1 equals window? My favorite animal would probably be a tiger. They are so fucking awesome!"

I felt Philby lead me around, and I realized he was following Maybeck's voice.

"Color? Probably green. Or maybe blue. I don't know. Did you know Chernabog and Mali are having problems? She told me this in Abby's story, Maydorkiness. Isn't it so cool that I get my own story? You are SO jealous! It just means I'm better than you!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him the next book in that series was about Philby.

"But apparently they are getting counseling. Personally, I think Jafar managed to cast a spell on them to get them to fight. Cause he's jealous. He is _too _clueless! Obviously Ursula is head-over-heels for him. But Jafar is too focus on Mali to see that. He will never be able to separate Chernabog and Mali, though, cause they are perfect together. and don't get me started on the Evil Queen and Cruella! Rumor has it they are going out. Who would have thought, huh? Wow, the OTs are like one huge soap opera!"

"Hello, Maybeck," Philby said calmly.

"Oh. Phil, your in front of me now. Hi. How's it going?" Maybeck stopped screaming.

"Good. Except for the fact I'm cold. Is all that OT stuff true?"

"Yeah!"

"Omigosh!"

"I know, right?! Someone should really make a soap opera out of that."

"That _would_ make a good drama."

"I know! I would actually might watch that."

"I highly doubt that, Maydork. You don't seem like the 'soap opera' type."

"Guys! Can we please get to the problem at hand?!" I interjected.

"Whether Jafar should keep fighting for Mali or go for Ursula?" Philby asked.

"NO! We are in a STORM! In ANTARCTICA!"

"Ohhhhhh, right!" Maybeck nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't we find the rest?"

"Oh, yeah!" the boys said. I groaned.

"You guys are hopeless!"


	6. ReunitedFor the Most Part

**Philby POV**

"Dude, can you believe it?!" Maybeck said as we struggled through the storm, trying to find the others.

"I know, right!" I yelled over the wind.

"What are you two talking about?" Willa asked, annoyed.

"Abby wrote a soap opera!" Maybeck said.

"So...?" Willa shrugged.

"About the OTs! I knew they would make a good drama!" I exclaimed. I couldn't see it perfectly, but I had a feeling Willa was rolling her eyes.

"Let's just find the others, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Willa!" Maybeck and I said in unison.

* * *

**Amanda POV**

"Amanda? Amanda!" I heard a voice yell.

"Jess?" I called out.

"Amanda!"

"Jess! Where are you?"

"I have no idea!"

"Amanda? Jess?" another voice cut in.

I gasped. "Finn?!"

"Amanda! It's is you!"

"Yoo hoo, Finn! I'm here too!" Jess's voice said.

"Jess! Where are you guys?"

"Follow my voice, Finn!" I said. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalala

lalaalalalalalalalalalalalal alalalalalalalalalalalalalal alalalal OOF!" Something ran into me.

"Hey," the person chuckled.

"Oh! Hi, Finn!" I laughed.

"Still here, guys!" Jess yelled.

"Jess, I think I see you!" I squinted through the wall of white. I saw a small outline, a figure of a person. I grabbed Finn's hand and ran over to Jess. I touched the figure's arm, and it screamed. I know that scream!

"Willa!"

"Amanda? Oh god, Amanda! And Finn! Guys, it's Amanda and Finn!" she squealed, looking behind her. I saw two figures, Maybeck and Philby.

"Hey!" I said, pulling Willa into a hug.

"Guys! I think I see you, just stay still!" Jess's voice rang out. Soon, a figure came into view, stumbling towards us.

"Jess!" I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"Thank god, we're all here!" Finn laughed, relieved.

"Uh...guys?" Maybeck said. We all turned to him.

"Where's Charlie?"

"CRAP!" I yelled.

"Everybody, spread out and look for Charlie!" Finn said.

"NO!" I stopped everyone before they could go anywhere. "We need to stay together!"

Philby -at least, I think it was Philby- nodded. "Amanda's right, guys! We can't lose each other!" he -now I know it's Philby- said.

"CHARLIE!" I called out.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" the Keepers echoed.

* * *

**Maybeck (of course) POV**

"GAH!" I tripped over something, landing face first into the snow. I sat up, wiping my now wet face. "Great!" I muttered sarcastically. I turned to see what I tripped on.

There was a large lump in the snow. I started digging.

I gasped and jumped back.

A chunk of blonde hair stuck out of the snow.


	7. Rescuing Charlene

**Maybeck POV**

"HOLY SHI-!" I covered my mouth quickly, for once in my life cutting off my swear.

"No. Please, NO!" I dug as fast as my arms could go, scratching away at the ice. First came the full lips. Then the perfect nose. Then the two amazing eyes.

There was no doubt about it. This is Charlene.

I dug the rest of her body out, sitting uncomfortably on my broken leg. I cradled her body in my arms. "Come one, Charlie, wake up!"

Her face was a pale white, her lips slowly turning blue. I pulled at her eyelid gently, forcing her eye open. She stared blankly back. I let go of her eyelid and it slammed shut again.

"Char? Charlie!" I whispered, like I was talking to a baby. "Come on, wake up! Please?"

No response.

"Oh...my...gosh..." a voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned my head. Willa's hand was over her mouth, her eyes wide. "What happened to her?" she squeaked.

"I found her buried in the snow!" I said. Willa kneeled next to me and put her hand on Charlie's forehead. The look on her face made my stomach drop.

"We need to get Philby," she whispered, her voice shaky. I bit my lip. Willa put her hand on my arm.

"She'll be okay," she comforted.

"I know," my voice cracked, and I blushed. _What is up with you, Maybeck?!_

Willa chuckled lightly. "You really like her, don't you?"

"WHAT?! No!" my voice cracked again, and my face got hotter. _Maybeck, quit it!_

"Hey, guys -WOAH!" Philby cut himself off, staring at Charlene. "Let me guess, was she buried under the snow?"

"This is why he's the genius of the pack!" I told Willa, pointing at him. Willa giggled.

Philby didn't laugh, however. "Take off your shirt, Maybeck."

"Uhhhh, maybe the cold is making you get frostbite on your brain, Phily. I don't have a shirt on!" I rolled my eyes.

"PhilBY! With a B-Y! PHILBY! And I mean your shirt around your leg!"

"What about my leg?"

"Broken leg, or dyeing Charlie?" Philby raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. Kid's got a point. I unwrapped my leg and winced. My calf was swollen, a dark, purple-y color, and twisted at an awkward angle. _For Charlie, Maybeck! For Charlie!_

I handed the shirt to Philby and he wrapped Charlene up, arms tightly at her sides. She was still in my arms, her head laying limply on my bicep. I smiled slightly. I caught Willa looking at me and flashed my smile away.

"There!" Philby said as he wrapped the last of the shirt around Charlene. A small smile tugged at the ends of my lips, but I kept a straight face. Char's blue lips slowly turned a beautiful shade of perfect pink. Perfect..._UGH! Shut UP, Maybeck!_

I licked at my dry lips, waiting for someone, _anyone _to say something.

Charlie moaned quietly.

"She's awake!" Amanda said, and I jumped. I didn't realize everyone one else was crowded...around me...holding Charlie...

_SHUT UP MAYBECK!_

I mentally slapped myself as Charlene opened her eyes. Her eyes moved, locking with mine. I smiled gently. "Hey, you."

"Maybeck?" she whispered. I sucked in a large breath, the color returning to her gorgeous face. _AUGH! No! NOT GORGEOUS! _ I mentally punched myself.

"Maybeck! Omigod, Maybeck! I thought I was dead! I was dead! I'm not dead!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest. My eyes widened, and I was frozen for a second. Then I hugged her back, smiling to myself. When Willa winked at me, I glared back at her.

Then we both realized what we were doing. "GAH!" Charlie and I yelled at the same time, pushing each other away. We stared at each other, eyes wide. I finally was able to hear the Keepers laughing, and I glared at them.

Charlene tried to stand up, but her legs shook and she fell to her knees. I was the naturally strong one of the group, so it was pretty much instinct when I lifted her up. As soon as I got to my feet, however, my broken leg slid out from under me and I collapsed, Charlie falling out of my arms.

"IDIOT! Your broken leg!" Charlene slapped me on the back of my head.

"HEY!" I said, rubbing my head. "I forgot! It was...it was like animal instinct!"

"God, Maybeck, I swear! You would forget your head if it wasn't attached to you!"

"You sound just like my Aunt!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Finn, can you carry Char on your back?" Philby interrupted us, looking at Finn. He nodded and helped Charlene up onto his back. I stood up, but fell on my face into the snow.

"AGAIN, Maybeck! Broken leg! Finn, take me over there so I can slap some sense into that kid!" Charlene pointed at me. Finn shook his head, his mouth pulled in a half-frown half-smirk.

"My leg is fine!" I yelled back.

"Fine? FINE! It's bloody, swollen, purple, and BROKEN! You can't walk, dork!"

"Last time I checked, you can't either!"

"Well, I'm smart enough not to try again!" she was already out of breath, like screaming took a lot out of her. She laid her head on Finn's back and closed her eyes. "You are such an idiot, Maydork," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "And you are SO not, Ms. Pink Bra!" I said sarcastically.

Charlene shot up, glaring at me. "I thought we agreed to only use that nickname in Abby's story, Spelled!"

I shrugged. "I needed an insult."

"Will you two shut up?!" Jess yelled. I clamped my mouth shut, and Charlie closed her eyes again.

"We'll have to wait out the storm!" Philby told us.

"Wait out the storm? You mean, like, waiting for this stupid blizzard to pass?!" I gasped.

"Yes! That is basically what I said!" Philby rolled his eyes, stitting down. Finn Let Charlie slide off his back. Of course, not being very graceful, she tipped over and knocked into me. We toppled to the ground. I felt something brush against my lips, and I opened my eyes. Charlie's mouth was against mine.

"IT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!" Jess, being VERY mature, laughed. I rolled my eyes as Charlene placed her hands on my chest and pushed off, glaring down at me.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Me? You knocked us over!" I threw back.

"You were in my way!" she growled.

"I didn't kiss you! You fell onto me!"

"Well, was I TRYING to kiss you?!"

"I don't know, were you?!"

"No, you IDIOT! It was not a kiss, anyway! Our mouths accidently touched!"

"Wow. That is totally not the definition of KISS!" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I would never go for YOU!"

"Says the girl still on top of me," I said calmly.

That shut us both up. We stared at each other, her hands still on my chest. _Awkward... _

"Idiot!" she mumbled, rolling off of me. I brushed myself off, wiping my lips on my arm. Everyone was staring at Charlene and I, eyes wide.

"What are you looking at?" I growled.

* * *

**A little Maylene/Charbeck.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? A TON OF MAYLENE/CHARBECK IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**In case you haven't figured out...THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY MY FAVORITE KK SHIPMENT!**

**then it's whilby: they are so gosh darn adorkable! Get it? aDORKable? Yeah, that was bad...**

**And my last is Famanda. I just find them a TINSY WINSY bit annoying. But they are still cute.**

**Alright, enough about shipments. See that button down there? With the letters R-E-V-I-E-W?**

**Yeah, click that.**

**Then write.**

**About my story.**

**Preferably good things.**

**But bad things are good too.**

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**Later!**

**BOOM!**


	8. I'm On a Boat!

**Okay, this chapter may be really bad.**

**I got Writer's Block and couldn't think of anything else for the storm.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

"Look!" Amanda yelled, pointing. A large gray thing moved slowly through the icy water.

"A boat!" I cheered. We ran over to the edge of the water, jumping, waving, and screaming.

"AUGH!" Willa screamed. I turned to look at her...but she wasn't there. The ice beneath her had cracked, and she fell under.

"WHA-?" Maybeck yelled, as a chunk of ice fell beneath him and he fell under too.

"NO!" I grabbed Willa's hand, holding her above the water. I saw Finn do the same with Maybeck. I heard a sickening crack, and I winced. I turned slowly and saw a small crack, under my foot.

"Don't...move..." Willa whispered, holding my arm for dear life.

Charlene screamed, followed by a splash. Then Jess.

"Stay calm! We are coming to get you!" a large voice boomed. And I looked up. The boat was now inches away. A ladder fell down, and I grabbed it. Just in time, too. The ice beneath me broke, and half of my body fell under water. I grunted, my muscles burning as I held Willa and I up with one arm. I yelled and pulled up, pulling both me and Willa out of the water. I moved her hands to the ladder, and she started climbing. I turned and saw Maybeck helping Jess and Charlene up. Finn held Amanda close to him, both still on land.

I sighed and rolled onto the boat. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in. What are a couple of kids like you doing out here?" a gruff voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a man, smirking down at me.

"Lewis, be nice!" a woman scolded.

"Sorry, Sara," the man grumbled. I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked as everyone else pulled themselves aboard.

"We are the ARTC. The Arctic Researcher's Technicians Crew," the woman, Sara, said.

"Cool!" Willa said, clapping. "May I see some of your equipment?"

"Me as well? I am very interested about the technology on this boat," I added.

Sara laughed. "It's nice to see a couple of kids taking an interest in stuff like this. Sure, I would love to show you! Would anyone else like to join?" she asked.

"NAH! Ya got any food?" Maybeck said quickly.

"Maybeck!" Charlene scolded, hitting him on the chest. I realized that Charlene was still a sickly pale, and Maybeck was leaning against the side of the boat, his leg hanging limply.

"Actually, before we do anything, can you check out these two?" I motioned to Charlene and Maybeck. "I think his leg is broken, and she is sick."

"I'm fine!" Maybeck and Charlene yelled at the same time, glaring holes at me. I smirked at them.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid redhead over here is right. You guys need to be checked out. In fact, all of you do. I'll take you to our Medic Technician."

I smiled, along with Willa. We were in nerd heaven!

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Your friend over there is right, buddy. Your leg is defiantly broken," the doctor -cough- 'Medic Technician', said.

"But it feels fine!" I lied. I hated laying on this stupid bed in front of all my friends, as weak as...well...something weak!

"I can tell you are lying. We are going to put it in a cast, okay?"

I felt like laughing. Please, is he seriously asking MY permission? Even if I say no, he would still do it anyway!

**Later**

I opened my eyes. Charlene smiled at me. "Hey, you!"

I laughed. "Now it's the other way around, huh?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah." I sat up and looked at my leg. It was pulled into a plain black cast, and crutches laid next to me on the bed.

"The others are getting checked right now. You and I had to get checked first." She rolled her eyes. She felt the same way I did. We didn't like being portrayed as weak.

"Dude! We are fine!" I mumbled. She nodded.

"Hey, how did your 'doc appointment' go?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm fine. But WEAK! I gotta sleep...something about not moving...I dunno, I started spacing out."

I laughed, raising my hand for a high-five. "Nice!"

She giggled, slapping her hand against mine.

I coughed awkwardly. I had swung my legs over the side and was sitting down, facing Charlie. She stood, hands behind her back. I whistled some tuneless song, and she tapped her toes. I stopped, drumming my fingers on the bed. I looked up at her, and our eyes met. She smiled and my heart sped up. _Dude, what the heck? _

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. I grabbed the crutches and stood up, just as she started to walk. We bumped against each other, and one crutch fell out of my hands. I bounced and bent down to grab it. Our hands brushed. I straightened up, our hands slightly touching as we both held the crutch. I tucked it under my arm and leaned in slightly. She closed her eyes, moving onto her toes. My arm found its way around her waist, and I could almost feel her presence. Our lips were about to touch...

When the door swung open and Jess stepped through. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelled.

Charlie and I screamed, stepping back. I tripped on my broken leg and the crutches fell out from underneath me. I toppled to the ground, groaning in pain. Charlie bumped into the wall and fell too. Our hands brushed, and I immediately slid it away.

"What...were..you...DOING?!" Jess asked between laughs.

"NOTHING!" Charlene's face was a bright red, glaring at Jess. I turned away, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

"What do you WANT?!" I growled.

"Nothing! I was just done getting checked!" Jess said.

"And?" I hissed, glaring a hole into the wall. Not literally though. But if I could be able to do that, dude...

"And nothing! I'm fine!" I noticed Jess's face was bright red too. Probably from walking in when Charlene and I were about to...

Oh, just forget it.

"Where are the rest of the dorks, anyway?" I asked, annoyed.

"Jeez, someone's cranky!" Jess laughed.

"I wonder why," I mumbled.

"Hey gu...ys?" Amanda trailed off, walking in. Charlene was against the wall, head in her hands, Jess stood, staring at the both of us, and I sat there, glaring at the wall, crutches at my sides.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Omg! You won't belie-" Jess started.

"WE'RE FINE!" I yelled, interrupting her. Amanda raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll tell you later," I caught Jess whispering to her.

"JESSSSSSS!" I screeched, just as the rest of the Keepers walked in. Their jaws dropped.

"Maybeck, are you okay?" Willa asked. I glared at her.

"I'm fine!" I said, grabbing the end of the bed to help me stand up. I grabbed my crutches and swung myself out of the room, hearing Philby whisper: "Some one's cranky."


	9. Now I'm On a Plane!

**Okay guys, they shall get out of Antarctica and into...**

**NOT TELLIN Y'ALL YET!**

**Maybeck** **POV**

"Stupid...crutches...GOD, I CAN'T EVEN MOVE WITH THESE THINGS!" I screamed, chucking the horrid things at the wall. Yeah, smart move, Maybeck.

I tried to put weight onto my broken leg, but ended up face-planting.

"You are an idiot, Maybeck," laughing came from behind me. I grumbled.

"And you are not, Philby," I muttered sarcastically.

"Why, THANK YOU!" Philby said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever." I mumbled, glaring out at sea.

"What's wrong?" Philbo asked, crouching next to me.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look that way."

"Go away, Philbo!"

"My name is Philby. We went over this Maybeck. Is your broken leg whats upsetting you?" he asked.

"No."

"Is it being here?"

"No."

"Is it Charlene?"

I jumped. "NO! Why would you ask that?"

He smirked and walked away, with no answer. I huffed.

"Gee, thanks for explaining!" I yelled at him sarcastically. The door slammed shut.

"Stupid."

* * *

**Amanda POV**

Finn and I high fived. "YES!"

"The plane will be here shortly, and will send you back to Florida," Sara said. Maybeck was off somewhere, sulking, Charlene and Jess are arguing next door, and Philby and Willa were getting a tour of the boat. So Finn and I were the only one's here to hear the news.

They are sending a plane for us!

"It's our new robot engine plane, so you guys will be the only one's on!" Sara said.

"Thank you so much, Sara!" Finn thanked. "For everything!"

"Yeah, you have been so nice!" I added. Sara smiled.

"Really, kids, it is no big deal. We were glad to help."

* * *

**Willa POv**

NERD HEAVEN NERD HEAVEN NERD HEAVEN!

THIS IS NERD HEAVEN!

I looked around the room. Buttons and knobs flashes, screens scrolled, there were small beeps and other noises. Philby's eyes were so wide you can see the light coming from every piece of technology in the room in his pupils.

"This is AMAZING!" he gasped.

"What does this one do?" I pointed to one knob.

"It calls for SOS," said the man.

"And this one?" I pointed to a button.

"Emergency alarm."

"This?"

"Our radio to call other boats."

"This?"

"Records our scientific data."

"This?"

"Determines what species we are looking at. You are one curious girl, aren't you?" the man raised an eye brow. I giggled.

"You can say that."

Philby's eyes met with mine, and I grinned.

* * *

**Jess POV**

"For gosh sake will you shut up already?" Charlene yelled.

"But tell me!" I laughed.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I SAID NO! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"It didn't seem that way when I walked into you guys almost kissing."

"WE WEREN'T ABOUT TO KISS!"

"Then what WERE you going to do?"

"W-W-We...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

I threw my head back. "Wow, Charlene. It was a just a question."

"You keep pestering me about it!"

"I prefer the term 'curious constant questioning'."

"I prefer the term 'ANNOYING'!"

"Will you two stop arguing and listen to our good news?" Amanda and Finn walked in, smiling.

* * *

**Later**

**Willa POV**

I looked out the window. "Would. You. Like. Another. Water?" a robotic voice asked. I smiled.

"Yes please."

A small cup came up from out of the armrest of my chair. I took it, and the hole closed.

"Isn't this plane amazing?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah. A bunch of privacy, and robots are so much more efficient!" Philby nodded.

"And that means..." Maybeck trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Faster, Maybeck. It means faster."

"I knew that!" he laughed nonchalantly. I shook my head at Philby, and he rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yo! I saw that!" Maybeck pointed at Philby, and we laughed.

"And don't think I didn't see you shaking your head, Wills!" he said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I raised my eyebrow, smiling innocently.

"D'AWWWW! YOU ARE TOO CUTE, WILLS!" Maybeck squeezed me into a hug, making me laugh harder.

"What? I'm not adorable, anymore?" Charlene pouted, crossing her arms.

"You are adorable too, Charlie-bear," he hugged her as well.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME, MAYBECK?!" Amanda and Jess yelled at the same time. Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"You guys are adorable too!"

"What, no hug?" Amanda widened her eyes adorably. Jess put her arms out. Maybeck, rolling his eyes again, stood up and moved over to hug them.

"Woah!" he wobbled before falling to the ground. Charlene rolled her eyes before holding out his crutches.

"I don't need them-WOAH!" he slid across the floor and knocked into Charlene's legs, the crutches falling on his head. He groaned, rubbing his head.

The plane shook violently, causing Maybeck's head to once again knock into the crutches.

"REALLY?!" he screamed, chucking his crutches across the plane.

"MAYBECK!" Charlene grabbed his arm, but it was too late. It knocked on a red button, and the emergency doors flew open.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled over the wind and the alarm, her hair whipping around her head.

I grabbed onto Philby's arm quickly. "MAYBECK!"

"SORRY!" he held fast to the armrest of Charlene's chair. I saw Finn and Amanda hugging, eyes wide, staring at the open door. The alarm blared as Jess stood up.

"DON'T MOVE!" Philby yelled at her.

"WE HAVE TO CLOSE THE DOOR!" Jess screamed back. My head throbbed from the alarm as a large red light blinked.

Charlene looked around before standing up. Maybeck grabbed her arm. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Charlene spun around, shoving Maybeck into her seat. "STAY SEATED!" she turned again and held her hand out to Jess. Jess reached out and the clutched each other's hands, taking small steps together to the door.

"STOP IT!" I tried to stand up to stop them, but Philby grabbed me and yanked me back down.

"DON'T MOVE!" he hissed.

"STUPID ROBOT PLANES!" Amanda screamed. "WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM IF TECHNOLOGY WASN'T EVOLVING!"

"AMANDA! RANTING IS NOT GOING TO HELP!" Finn shook her.

"CHAR!" JEss screeched. The door, acting as a vacuum because of the air going so fast, sucked her out.

"NO!" Charlene grabbed her by the wrist. Jess dangled from outside of the plane.

Woah. Okay. Pause! Stop the story, PLEASE!

Thank you.

Okay, this is not possible, Abby. The door can't open in the sky, and we would all not be able to breath because of the altitude.

Also, it it even _was _possible, Jess would be sucked out of the plane to quickly for Charlene to grab her!

**Willa, this is a story. Just let the story go where ever it wants to go. Remember the Author's Note?**

Uh...

**It said everything in this story may not be scientifically plausible. It's just a story, anything can happen.**

Oh. Okay! Sorry!

**It's okay, Wills! You reminded me to remind the readers about this.**

I did?

**Yes. Thanks.**

Oh! No problem!

**Okay. Un-pause the story!**

"JESS! CHARLENE!" Amanda yelled, yanking out of Finn's grasp. She started struggling across the plane, but Maybeck reached out and yanked her into the seat next to him before she could go very far.

"DON'T MOVE, REMEMBER?!" he grunted.

Charlene's heels started to skid across the floor, and she fell to her knees. She struggled to stay put, but she kept on sliding across the floor, Jess pulling her out.

"CHAR! NO!" this time it was Maybeck's turn to stand, but Amanda grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down.

"NO MOVING!" she yelled.

Charlie reached out and grabbed the edge of the door, just at the edge of the plane. Tears streaked down Jess's face.

"DON'T LET GO!" she whimpered to Charlene.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO! I PROMISE!" Charlene yelled back, her face as tear-stained as the rest of ours. Even Maybeck was crying.

I struggled to stay put, but it was difficult to not do anything! I mean, have _you _ever seen two of your friends so close to death? One of your BEST friends about to fall out of a plane? I DON'T THINK SO!

I just hugged Philby to keep me grounded. Normally, we would have awkwardly blushed and scooted away, but we weren't thinking about that right now.

Charlene turned to us, her eyes wide, her face red, tears dripping down her nose. "I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

I noticed her knuckled turning white from holding the wall too long. Her fingers shook, then slid a bit. A shiver went down my back, and I squeezed Philby harder.

The worst part about this was not that Charlene and Jess were falling out of a plane **(Wow, how many people can think that?) **but the fact that the rest of us couldn't do anything about it. **  
**

Charlene screamed as her fingers slid a bit more, Jess screaming soon after.

"LET ME GO!" I heard Maybeck scream. I turned and saw Maybeck struggling in Amanda's grasp.

"NO MOVING!" she yelled, holding him down in her seat. Maybeck looked mad. Like, ready-to-set-someone's-face-on-fire-and-throw-it-into-the-ocean mad.

There was another scream, and I turned back to Charlie and Jess.

Charlie and Jess?

I lifted my head and screamed; "WHERE ARE CHARLIE AND JESS?!"

* * *

**Well, there's your cliffy.**

**How'd y'all like it?**

**It's not my best chapter... but I HAD to make them leave Antarctica SOMEHOW!**

**Okay, I didn't make many clues in here, but in your comments can y'all put your guesses on where they are stuck next?**

**THANKS!**

**BOOM!**


	10. CRASH!

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Kay, hi! How y'all doin'? Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while...but guess what!**

**I UPDATED NOW! Haha...yeah... anyway: PLEASE DO NOT POINT OUT NONE OF THIS IS POSSIBLE! Because I am quite aware of that already. So, think of this as a Disclaimer. NONE OF THIS IS SCIENTIFFICALY POSSIBLE! **

**Okay, now that I got that out of the way...ON WITH THE SHOW! (Story)**

* * *

**Jess POV**

Charlene and I hugged eachother close, screaming.

"I LOVE YOU, JESS!" she yelled, her tears actually flying UP (GRAVITY DEFYING!)

"I LOVE YOU TOO, CHARLIE!" I yelled back. We were hurtling towards...water?

"WATER! JESSIE, IT'S WATER! WE ARE GUNNA DROWN!"

"CHARLIE! RELAX!" I yelled, knowing we held the same fate. I closed my eyes.

The impact onto the water was more than painful.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

Shit.

Crap.

Fuck.

FUCK THIS SON OF A BITCH EXCUSE OF A SHITTY PLANE!

"Maybeck, stop SWEARING!" Amanda yelled, almost on top of me, holding me down.

Oh, I must have said that out loud. WHATEVER! I HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO SWEAR WHEN TWO OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS FELL OFF A FUCKING PLANE!

"MAYBECK! Cussing is not going to help the situation!" Philby yelled from behind me. Oops. I really have to start not thinking out loud.

I struggled under Amanda's hold, slamming her into the wall. My strength was just to much for her. She crumpled to the ground.

"MANDY!" Finn gasped.

I let out a loud cry, standing up to go to the open door. Instead, I face planted.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS FUCKING PLANE! I HATE THOSE ARTIC SCIENTISTS! I HATE MY BROKEN LEG! I HATE THE STUPID EMERGENCY DOOR!" I pounded on the ground, tears spilling down my face.

"MAYBECK!" Willa crouched next to me. Ah, Willa! She always knows how to comfort people.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! PULL! YOURSELF! TOGETHER!" she screamed, slapping me multiple times. My hand went up to my cheek.

I take that back. She cannot comfort people!

I crawled over to the door and slammed my fist down on the button. The door slid shut and the lights and alarm went off. There was still a ringing in my ears from the loud alarm. "WEE YOO WEE YOO WEE YOO!"

I dropped my chin, silently sobbing now. For once in my life, I said nothing.

Willa wrapped her arm around my shoulder, tears dripping of her nose. She giggled lightly, trying to smile, wiping snot on her sleeve.

I tried to smile too. It was a pathetic, wavery smile. I wiped my eyes.

"S-S-She was my sister," Amanda whispered, one hand pressed against the door. The plane shook again.

"WE GET IT! YOU CAN STOP RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES, YOU BITCH!" I yelled to the plane. Great. This little 'trip' of ours has made me gone nuts. First, I actually attempted to attack a polar bear. Then, I actually cried in front of these guys. And now I'm yelling at a plane. Whoopee.

The plane shook again, then tilted forward. "Are we landing?" I asked.

Willa, still next to me, clutched my arm. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Soon, we were all screaming. Willa and I had out eyes slammed shut, hugging each other. Philby clutched his seat. Amanda has buried her face into the area between Finn's chin and shoulder.

There was a loud SLAM, and the world went black.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I opened my eyes. Wait...I opened my eyes? I'm ALIVE?! I gasped, and water flew into my mouth. I quickly swam to the surface and started coughing up water.

I am alive! ALIVE! I LIVED! I CAN'T BELIEVE-

Wait, Charlene? CHARLIE?

I looked around. "CHARLIE? CHARLIE!" I screamed. I saw a chunk of soggy blonde hair on the surface before it went underwater again. I took a deep breath and dove back down. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, but the water was too murky.

Something bumped against me. I grabbed it and quickly swam back to the surface. YES! I wrapped my arm around Charlene's chest.

"Jess? Am I dead yet?" she muttered.

"Nonono! You're not dead, sweetie!"

"I'm so...tired..."

"Don't close your eyes!"

"But I want to sleep!"

"No! Don't sleep!"

"When can I sleep?"

"When we get out of this water, you can! For now, just stay awake!" Waves slapped at me, pushing me underwater. My muscles were bulging from trying to hold Charlie above water. "Stay awake!" I yelled, now not just to Charlie, but to myself, too. "STAY AWAKE!" I was blinded by the waves.

"STAY AWAKE!" I was crying now.

"STAYYYY AWAKEEEE!" I was slammed into a giant rock. There was a sickening CRACK, something warm dripped down into my eye, and the world went black.


	11. Rescue Mission

**Sup y'all. I'm awesome. We go.**

* * *

**Finn POV**

I moaned and blinked quickly. Amanda was curled by my side, and I shook her gently. "Manda. Mandy, wake up."

She mumbled something inaudible. "Amanda, I can't understand you."

"'M I dead yet?" she mumbled again.

I shook my head. "No, Manda. You're not dead. We're alive! We lived!"

Amanda opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Finn...we're alive."

I smirked. "I just said that."

Amanda hugged me. "WE'RE ALIVE!" then she gasped, pulling away. "THE OTHERS!"

"Well, I know for one I am fine. The rest, well...I can't find them," a voice said behind us, a very recognizable British accent.

"Philby!" Amanda jumped up, then gasped. The plane was in ruins. Seats were tossed everywhere.

"They must be buried somewhere in here," Philby said, blood dripping down his arm.

"Well then, we best get digging," I said.

"Willa! Maybeck!" we started calling, digging through the rubble.

A chunk of brown, curly hair was sticking out under a chair.

"WILLA!" I yelled, using all my strength to lift the chair. She gasped for breath and let me help her up. "Thanks, Finn."

"WILLS!" Philby launched himself towards Willa, hugging her.

"PHILBY!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Save the love fest for later, we have more people to find!" Amanda yelled.

I poked her. "Just one person, Mandy."

Her face fell. "Oh. Right."

We all stood there, silent for a minuet. A voice cut through the silence. "Thanks for helping me, guys."

We all spun around and saw Maybeck, pinned down by a chair. On his broken leg. His face was bright red, and he was holding his breath.

"Oh gosh, Maybeck!" Willa gasped, helping him up. His leg looked even worse now. He leaned against Willa, but little Willa couldn't hold up big, muscular Maybeck.

"Here," I offered my arm, and she leaned Maybeck against me.

"It really hurts," Maybeck mumbled.

"I know, come on, let's get out of here, it's probably safer outside," I said, helping him out of the plane. He sat down in the sand and we all just stood, looking out at the ocean.

"Their gone, Finn," Amanda whispered, leaning her head against my arm. I massaged her shoulder. "My sister. My friend. Both gone."

"I know, I know, it's okay," I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Guys..." Maybeck pointed at the ocean.

"We know, Maybeck," Philby crossed his arms. "They're gone."

"No, guys, LOOK!" Maybeck said.

"Maybeck, this is a touchy subject, just stop," Willa growled.

"Guys! LOOK!" He yelled. We all jumped and averted our eyes to the direction he was pointing in. It looked like a dying dolphin struggling to stay above the surface. It grabbed onto a rock and held on tight.

"It's them!" I gasped. I turned to Maybeck, Willa, and Amanda.

"Stay here!"

* * *

**Jess POV**

"Char? Charlie?" I yelled over the pounding waves. "Charlie, stay AWAKE! I told you a THOUSAND TIMES!"

She didn't answer.

I was crying. "I swear, if we live through this, I will kill her."

"Charlene! Jess!" a small voice in my head yelled.

I groaned. "I'm going insane. If I have to hold onto the rock for another sec-"

"JESS!"

I blinked. That defiantly was NOT in my head.

I strained to see through the waves. "FINN? PHILBY?!"

"JESSSSS!"

My arm started to get ripped from the rock. "HELPPPP!"

Arms wrapped around me and before I knew it, we were being pulled to shore.

Yes.

We were going to live.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"We GET it, Maybeck!" Amanda yelled.

"BUT I HATE THIS!"

"WE KNOW!" Willa screamed, shaking him.

I put my head in my hands. "Sorry," I mumbled, my voice muffled.

Willa put a hand on my shoulder. "We understand, sweetie. It stinks."

"They won't let me help them."

"You're injured!"

"But I'm not WEAK!"

"Guys! Help us out!" a wet Philby yelled, dragging Charlene out of the water. Finn held Jess in his arms.

I got read to stand up.

"NOT YOU, MAYBECK!" Philby pointed at me. My face darkened, and I relaxed.

I hate this.

Jess crawled next to me, coughing up water. "I lived. I lived."

Philby laid Charlene next to Jess.

"You may have, but Charlene...we're not sure about her."


	12. A New Morning

**HEY GUYS GEUSS WHAT!**

**I'M NOW FOURTEEN!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'M A HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN (14) !**

**Y'all got any cake?**

**Willa POV**

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Maybeck grumbled. I smiled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the abandoned island."

Maybeck just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Wills, I guess we all managed to survive the night," Philby said,looking up from his 'work'.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting next to him. His 'work' was Charlene.

Philby shook his head. "I don't know. It's been hard to tell."

"Has she woken up?"

"Not yet, no. I'm just glad Jess was able to save her."

"How is Jess?"

"Great, actually. Her head is fine, it was just a scratch. She wasn't injured in any other way than that."

I sighed with relief. "That's good."

I noticed the bags under Philby's eyes, and I took his hand. "If you need any help, feel free to ask me. You're exhausted."

Philby shook his head, just as I knew he would. "I'm fine. It's Charlene you should be worried about."

I hesitated, then gently kissed him on the cheek, then leaning into his ear and whispering; "I can worry about more than one person at a time," before standing up and checking on the others, noticing his blush.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Who would have though a dork like you got a girl crushin' on you?" Maybeck laughed, dragging his pathetic, broken self across the sand and sitting next to me. **(That is probably my favorite line in the chapter) **

"What are you talking about, Maydork?" I muttered, re bandaging Charlene's arm.

"I'm talking about Willa dude! She just kissed you!"

"On the cheek. Just for reassurment."

"Dude, she is head over heels for you."

"I highly doubt that," I squeezed a piece of cloth, water dripping out, before laying it on Charlene's head.

"Believe it, buddy. You snagged her, now you just need to reel her in."

"Reel her in?" I chuckled at the awful comparison.

"Pull her into the forest or something and start making out."

"I'm not the making out type of guy, Maybeck," I rolled my eyes, cleaning off some dry blood.

"Then at least hold her hand or something."

"I can't believe I'm getting girl advice from MAYDORK!" I moaned, moving the cloth down and scrubbing Charlene's legs.

"Hey. As much as you think I'm stupid-"

"You are."

"AS MUCH AS YOU THINK I'M STUPID!...I know girls."

"Do you know Willa?"

Maybeck laughed. "Dude! This is me we're talking about! I know how to deal with every sort of girl there is!"

I snickered. "Apparently not Charlene's type."

Maybeck glared at me. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

I just smiled, taking Charlene's sopping wet shoes off of her feet. "Nothing, Maydork."

"Whatever. Back to your girl woes."

"Woes? How do you know that 'big boy' word?!"

Maybeck punched me in the arm, but he was smiling. "I learn a thing or two from you!"

I laughed, pushing him back playfully.

* * *

**Amanda POV**

I could hear Maybeck and Philby laughing over by Charlene. I rolled my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. Finn was next to me, still asleep. I shook him awake.

"Finn? Finn, wake up."

He moaned. "Mom, five more minuets."

"Finn, sweetie."

"Mooom! Just make my breakfast, I'll be down in a second."

"Finn."

"I dun wanna go to school."

"FINN!" I smacked him across the face, and he shot up, hitting me in the face.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he screamed. I giggled.

"Finn."

"Oh, hi Manda!" he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "How is everyone."

"They all seem fine, except for-"

"CHARLENE!" Maybeck cut me off, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Rah Roh. What is to happen?! MERF!**

**Kay, bye.**


	13. Into the Cockpit

**Wow. I can't believe the last time I posted was on my birthday!**

* * *

**Charlene POV**

The pain snapped me out of my sleep. My eyes were wide, my mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Charlie? Are you awake?" Philby whispered. My back slowly arched until only my legs and head were on the ground. I couldn't breath.

"CHARLENE!" Maybeck screamed, catching everyone's attention. Willa sprinted over, slowly laying me back down again. Once my back hit the ground, I found my voice and let out a ear-splitting, high-pitched scream. Willa fell back, covering her ears. Maybeck and Philby did the same, eyes squeezed shut. Finn, Amanda, and Jess moved as far away as possible.

"Shhhhhhut UP!" Maybeck yelled, slapping his hand over my mouth. Willa gasped.

"Maybeck!"

Philby shook his head. "No, look. She stopped screaming."

It's true. The moment Maybeck covered my mouth I stopped screaming. Maybeck released me and I gasped, drawing in a huge breath of air. The cool air was refreshing against my dry throat, and I closed my eyes, waiting for my breath to settle back to normal. My chest slowed down.

"Charlene, can you drink by yourself?" Philby asked, lifting a water bottle from the plane to my lips. I sucked a ton of it down, letting it slosh around my mouth and swallowed, sighing contentedly.

"Wait..." I finally said, sitting up. "Where are we?"

I was sitting in the sand, water lazily splashing at the shore. After the shore was a huge jungle, very creepy looking. My eyes finally settled on the plane.

The plane _wreck_.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PLANE?!" I screamed, smacking Maybeck on the arm.

"OW! Looks like your all better!" Maybeck rubbed his arm. "And why do you blame me?"

"Because you ALWAYS mess everything up!"

"Nice to see you looking better, Char," Jess said, crouching next to me.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not ready to go swimming for a while," she giggled, smiling nonchalantly. I know Jess. She was trying to hide the fact that she WASN'T okay. That was the kind of girl she is.

But I'm so not in the mood for an argument, so I'll play along.

"So, did you guys call for help?" I asked. Pure silence was my answer. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Of course you didn't."

"We were busy trying to see if you and Jess were okay," Philby explained. "I guess we were too distracted."

"BESIDES, it's not like there's any reception out here!" Maybeck added, causing Charlene to roll her eyes.

"All planes have an SOS signal, Maybeck. I didn't mean cell phones."

"Oh. I knew that!" Maybeck laughed.

* * *

**Philby POV**

Willa and I were decided to be the ones to go into the cockpit, considering we were the best with technology.

"There's a cockpit just for when autopilot is switched to manual," Willa whispered, looking around in awe. I ran a finger along some buttons on the wall.

Nerd Heaven. AGAIN!

"Look for something that can set off an SOS signal. Probably big and red and blinky," I explained.

"Like this one?" Willa motioned for me to come over. She had her hands on her bent knees and was leaning over a row of buttons. I crouched next to her, our shoulders brushing, her hair tickling my neck.

"Well, now we have a problem," I nodded.

The button was big and red, and had an SOS sign right above it. But there was indeed a problem.

"I have no idea how to use these kind of wires, Philby," Willa said, sitting down and digging through the wires, every single on torn and destroyed. I sat next to her, taking a red wire into my hand and studying it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Wills?" I asked. Willa nodded.

"This isn't safe. We should stop touching the wires," she said, standing up and backing away.

"These can set off electric shock at any second. Let's get out while we can," I took Willa's hand and ran out of the plane quickly.

* * *

**Jess POV**

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I know," I muttered, my face squished against Amanda, stuck in her painfully tight embrace.

"YOU ARE NEVER JUMPING OUT OF A PLANE AGAIN!"

"I didn't jump," I said for about the thousandth time.

"Guys!" Philby called out, dragging Willa along behind him.

"Hey guys," I said, pushing myself out of Amanda's grasp and sitting up.

"We can't go with the SOS, the wires are messed up. I will try to fix it."

"PHILBY!" Willa crossed her arms. "I'm helping!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Philby, you're THAT desperate to get all the attention?!" I rolled my eyes. "What an egomaniac, you're worse than Maybeck!"

"HEYYYY!" Maybeck whined.

"Hey, that is OFFENSIVE! No one's even close to Maybeck!" Philby said, ignoring Maybeck.

"HEYYYY!" Maybeck stood up. "Enoughhhhh!"

"It's not that I want all the attention, Jess," Philby said, walking up to me. "It's the safety I'm worried about. It's dangerous, you wouldn't understand. I'm not going to put Willa or any of you in danger, understand?"

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO THIS, PHILBY!" Willa yelled, but was ignored.

"I will try my best," Philby nodded before walking back into the plane, slamming the door shut.

"PHILBY!" Willa screamed, rushing over and yanking at the door. "DELL PHILBY UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-"

She was cut off as Maybeck wrapped his arms around her elbows and pulling them back,so she was yanked away from the door. "Phil will be FINE!" he growled, shoving her into the sand. "He knows what he's doing!"

"Why are you being so mean?!" Willa asked, looking up at him and not getting up.

"I am NOT being mean! I want to know what this danger is NOW!"

Willa opened her mouth, but stopped herself, realization filling in her eyes. "You're worried."

"What?! No I'm not!" Maybeck said, crossing his arms and turning his back to her. Willa stood up and turned him back around, studying his face carefully.

"You're scared that your best friend will get hurt, aren't you?"

"Willa, STOP!" he yanked his arms out of her grasp, limping away searching for his crutches.

I glanced at Willa as she sat beside me. "I'm worried about Philby. And Maybeck is too."

"We all are, Wills," I said, taking her hand. "But this is Philby we're talking about. He knows what he's doing. Besides, it's not like he's walking off to war or anything."

"I know, but the destroyed technology is very risky, and he can easily get electrocuted."

* * *

**Amanda POV**

As Willa and Jess talked, I leaned against a tree, looking off into the forest, the shadows quickly hiding anything two feet away.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Finn looking out into the forest next to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. The wind pushed my hair out of my face, and I was able to clearly see the breeze ruffle his light hair, blowing it out of his eyes. His green eyes, staring, no...glaring into the forest, bravery and determination in his eyes.

"What's with that look?" I asked, snickering slightly.

"It doesn't feel right, Manda," he whispered, ruining my joking mood. My face fell.

"You feel it too, huh?"

Finn nodded. "There's something out there."

"Multiple somethings."

Finn looked down at me, surprised. "Really?"

I nodded, looking back out into the forest. "We're not safe here, and I think we all know it. We need to get back to civilization."

"Do you think this place is on a map?"

"Probably a map of a specific area."

"We are not even close to any other land forms, Amanda," Finn sighed, scrubbing his eyes as to get rid of a headache. "And I feel like there's a reason for that. There's something wrong with this island. Something not natural."


End file.
